


a little candy before dinner never hurt anyone

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, Combeferre can't help but spoil the kids. Courfeyrac doesn't even pretend to mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little candy before dinner never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i spied a super adorable headcanon on my dash and got carried away. this one lovingly borrowed from [orestesblasting-pyladesfunk](http://orestesblasting-pyladesfunk.tumblr.com/post/85957831451/a-few-times-a-week-when-they-hear-ferres-key-in-the) and the lovely anon who left that ask <3

Courfeyrac doesn't have to look a clock to know the time anymore.

When a soft kiss wakes him just before dawn, he knows Combeferre is leaving for work and it's just after five in the morning. When he feels a tug on the hem of his shirt and he looks down to see Lydie's sweet face peering up at him, Courf knows it's time for breakfast and around eight in the morning. When Sacha toddles into the kitchen after a nap and slaps his chubby palm against the refrigerator door, he knows it's somewhere in the vicinity of noon and time to round up the kids for lunch. That's how his hours are marked, now, by the daily routines of his children

But a few times a week, five o'clock is heralded by a ritual all its own.

It starts with the sound of Combeferre's keys turning in the lock of the front door. Excited shrieks sound out and eight little feet scamper in every direction.

" _No_ , you hid there last time! My turn!"

"Papa will see your feet! _Move_!"

Combeferre walks in with a bright smile on his face, having heard it all from the other side. He makes a show of looking around, indeed seeing the tips of toes peeking out here or a pair of eyes looking back at him there. He walks over to Courfeyrac, who is sitting on the sofa and pretending to read the newspaper he's read twice already, and leans down to kiss him. (And ignores the little giggle that Lydie can never resist giving when she sees her fathers show each other affection.)

He knows what Courf is going to say before he says it. "Yeah," he begins, grinning as he draws out the word. "I lost all the children."

Combeferre puts on the act, gasping and sinking to the sofa, dramatically leaning into Courfeyrac in his despair. " _Again_?!" he exclaims. Combeferre pulls a handful of brightly-colored sweets from the inside pocket of his blazer, looking at Courfeyrac with mock dejection on his face. "Then who am I supposed to share all these lollies with?"

They barely have time to brace for the onslaught.

Squeals erupt from various corners of the room, from behind furniture, and from around corners. Four children come running at them, aiming mostly for Combeferre but little elbows and feet and knees still knock into Courfeyrac in the process. The children pile on their dad, his laughter blending with theirs as he holds the lollies up high overhead, the four of them all bouncing in his lap and half on Courf's lap, vainly attempting to reach them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Combeferre laughs, looking to Courfeyrac for help that he already knows won't come. The children stop squirming and straighten up, Lydie and Aurore and Manon all lining up right against Combeferre's knees while Sacha stays perched in his lap. "Did you already have sweets today?"

" _Non, papa_!" comes the quick reply from all three girls, nearly in unison. Combeferre rewards them each with a lollie and they all rush off (after Courfeyrac stops them and reminds them to thank Combeferre) with their prizes, giggles and the crinkle of hastily discarded wrappers heard in their wake.

Sacha is suspiciously quiet in his lap, and when Combeferre looks down at him he sees his son darting his big, green eyes in the direction of Courfeyrac. Courf smiles and nods, and Sacha looks up at Combeferre again.

He leans in as if he's sharing a secret with the little boy, lowering his voice to an exaggerated whisper. "Did you brush your teeth after?"

Sacha's eyes widen and he nods his head vigorously, as if there was any other question as to what he'd do after eating sweets.

Combeferre holds out a lollie and kisses Sacha's forehead. "Then you get one, too."

" _Merci, papa_!" Sacha says in his soft voice, sliding out of Combeferre's lap to go join his sisters and show off his victory.

Before Combeferre can do anything else, Sacha is replaced by Courfeyrac slipping into his lap, winding his arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Got anything in your pocket for me?" he asks. Combeferre produces an extra lollie and Courfeyrac laughs as he takes it, rolling his eyes. "That's not exactly what I had in mind..."

:"And last time we tried this before all four of them were in bed, we had to explain to Manon why Papa wasn't hurting you and that we were just playing a game," Combeferre points out. That had been a traumatic night for all three of them.

"Fair point," Courf concedes. He unwraps the lollie and slips it in his mouth, and there is no way he isn't doing that on purpose. Sure enough, he pulls it from between his lips with a loud pop a moment later, licking his lips in the most salacious way. "But as soon as that last little head hits the pillow, I'm replacing this lollie with you."

Courfeyrac leaves Combeferre with a sticky-sweet kiss, getting off his lap and heading into the kitchen, tossing a grin over his shoulder and winking at him before letting the door swing shut. Combeferre licks the strawberry taste of him off his lips and looks down at his watch (plastic and with a big green frog on the face, a treasured gift from Lydie), wondering if an hour before dinner is a little _too_ early to put the kids to bed.

Probably. But nothing is stopping him from going up behind Courfeyrac as he stands at the sink, hands curling around his hips, and pressing kisses into his neck.

Nothing but Aurore as she tears into the kitchen, giggling madly and getting right between Courfeyrac and Combeferre, hiding from Lydie who comes in seconds after.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac sigh, exchange an amused look and one more kiss (accompanied by a little laugh from Lydie), and Courf scoops Aurore into his arms and takes off as Ferre joins Lydie's team and helps give chase.


End file.
